Psycho Girl
by AnimeSamagirl
Summary: A girl named Kat, switches schools when something happens in her family. At her new school she meets a boy, who wants to be her friend. Will there relationship grow?
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

In a city lived a young girl. She has an older brother, and a younger sister. I guess you could say that she is the middle child. Her Farther cheated on her mother, with some pathectic women. Her dear mother was heart broken, and so she and her two siblings moved to a new city. Kat, the girl who is the middle child, Bryan the older brother, and Ellie the little sister.

Kat awoke to her older brother screaming at her. " KAT, Lets Go We Are Gonna Be Late." Kat was still a little dazed. She threw off the covers and walked into her bathroom. Kat got changed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and exited the bathroom. When she walked out of the bathroom her brother was gone.

She asumed he had gone back downstairs. She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Kat walked into the kitchen to see Bryan, and Ellie sitting at the table eating. She took her seat and began to eat the fresh food sitting on her plate. After they all finished eating they told there mom that they werw going to the bus.

They walked down to their bus stop and waited. Kat was a freshman in highchool, Bryan was in his third year of highschool,and Ellie was in the eighth grade. There were a few other people at the bus as stop with them. Niether of them knew who they were since this was there first day at their new school.

The bus finally arived and they all got on it. Bryan found a seat next to a boy around his age, and Elli found a girl around her age as well. Kat tried to sit by someone but she just pushed her of the seat as soon as she sat down.Kat was now sitting in the middle of the isle way, and everyone was laughing at her.

(" This is a great way to start off my first day,") She mumbled to herself. Kat quickly stood up and found an empty seat in the back. Nobody sat by her or talked to her the whole ride to school.

They arived at the school, and everyone filed off of the bus one seat at a time. Kat was the last one to get off the bus, and the last one in the building.

Kat got her schudule and started looking for Art Class. Her brother had help from the new friend he made while, Kat had to find things on her own. She had a feeling that thos school would be just like her old one. Everyone bullied her and she was slowly losing her sainity as each day went by.

She started having psyco pathic thoughts, but when she switched to this school she thought it would be better.She was wrong, it was gonna be exactly like her old school. After walking around the halls she eventually found Art Class. She found a desk and put her stuff on the table.

At each desk there were two chairs,for two people. She didn't think anyone was gonna sit by her so she pulled out a sketch book and began drawing. She heard someone put a bag down on the desk that she was sitting at. She turned to her left to see a boy sitting there." Is this seat taken?" The boy asked. Kat shock her head no and the boy sat down next to her.

Kat resumed drawning because the teacher still haden't arrived yet. The boy was looking over her shoulder to see what she was drawing." Thats really good," The boy said with a smile. "T-thanks," Kat replied.The boy countinued to watch Kat as she drew. Eventually the teacher arrived.

" Ok class i will now begin taking attendence, please say here if you are here." The teacher called out peoples names then she eventually got to my name. " Kat, Scarlet." ' Here,' i said. " Laruence." 'Here," the boy sitting next to me replied.

(" So his name is laruence,") I thoght to myself. The teacher finished up roll call and began the lesson. The bell rang in the Art Room. It was time for next period. I began to pack up my things when the boy sitting next to me said," do you want to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?" I responed," S-sure."

He could tell that i was socially awkward. I mean it was pretty ovbious. Everyone left the class room and went to second period.

 ** _End Of Chapter 1]_**


	2. InSAINITY

**_Chapter 2_**

After first and second period, Kat went to the cafiteria to get her lunch. She waited in line and eventually got her food. She started looking around to see if Laurance was around. She scanned the room and saw laurance sitting at a back table with a few other people. She began to walk in that direction.

She walked behind Laurance and tapped his shoulder. Laurance turned around and smiled." Hi Kat, here sit next to me," He said pointing over to the emty spot next to him. Kat sat down feeling a little nervous. Laurance's friends were staring at Kat, and she felt a little awkward.

" So guys, this is the girl Kat the person i've been telling you about," Laurance said introducing them to Kat. Kat waved not saying anything.The three other students at the table looked at each other and started introducing themselves. " Hi my name is Luis," the boy in the middle said. The girl to the left said," hi my name is Katie, and the boy to the right said," hi my name is Damian."

Kat smiled and said," h-hi." Laurance looked at Kat and gave her a smile. Kat smiled back and started eating her lunch.

After lunch was over, Laurance looked at Kats schdule. "So you have math class next?" Laurance asked. "U-um yeah," Kat replied. " What a coincidence, i have math next too," Laurance said giving Kat a smile. " S-so does that mean you know where it is?" Kat asked. " Well yeah," He said giving her schdule back.

Laurance showed Kat where Math Class was. They both entered Math Class and began the torture.The Math teacher was already in the room and, was about to take attendence. Once the two of them took there seats he began taking attendence.

After attendence was over the teacher began the lesson. Kat looked at the clock wondering how long the lesson would be.Laurance was sitting in the desk next to Kat. Laurance was trying to pay attention, but was curious to what Kat was doing. Kat was just starring at the clock.

Laurance didn't even think she was paying attention. Kat wasn't taking the notes or looking at the teacher. Laurance then looked at the teacher and saw him glance at Kat, then continued the lesson. Laurance didn't know why the teacher did that, but he decided to let it go.

After math class was over Kat packed up her stuff and started walking to the door. Before she could leave the classroom a voice intervened. " Miss. Kat can you come up to my desk for a moment?" The Math Teacher asked. Kat turned around and walked over to the teachers desk." Yes Mr. Sturn?" Kat asked.

" I need you to do me a favor," Mr. Sturn said. " And what would that favor be?" Kat asked. " Surly you should know the student named Kima?" Mr. Sturn replied. " Yeah, you mean the super smart and prepy girl?" She said. " Yes, and i would like you to kill her," Mr. Sturn said in a whisper.

" W-WHAT!?" Kat screamed. " I know you're on the verge of losing your sainty, and this will also give you extra points in math," He said with a giant smile on his face. Mr. Sturn pulled out a knife from his desk and handed it to Kat. " Don't forget Kat i know your familys secret, and we wouldn't want that to get out now would we," He said with a bigger smile than before.

Kat gulped and grabbed the knife. She then put it inside her bag and left the classroom. By the time Kat left the classroom, everyone was in the hallway getting ready for there last class of the day. Kat walked around, the hallway looking for Kima. She eventually found Kima standing by a faculty room.

" Hey Kima," Kat said. " Oh hi Kat," Kima replied. " Kima can you come with me for a moment, I have something to show you," Kat asked. " Um...sure," Kima responed and followed Kat. Kat lead Kima to an empty storage closet. They both walked inside the closet. Kat closed the door, and locked it as she closed the door.

" What are we doing in an empty storage closet?" Kima asked. Kat ignored Kima and pulled out the knife that Mr. Sturn gave her. " K-Kat why do you have a knife, y-you know your not allowed to have weapons at school," Kima said worridly. " I know that Kima, but this is for a task that I have to complete," Kat said giving Kima a creepy smile. " W-what k-kind of t-task," Kima said stuttering.

Kat didn't anwser. Kat lifted the knife knife and stabbed Kima's skull. Kima let out a blood curtiling scream, but it was muffled by the thick closet walls.Kat then proceded to stab Kima in the chest thirteen times, and three more times in her skull. Kat pulled out the knife from Kima's skull and put it back in her bag.

Kat began to laugh, it was a creepy laugh it almost sounded inhuman. Kat then grabbed a mop, a bucket, and bleach that was convinitly sitting in the corner. Kat cleaned up Kima's blood, and then threw her body in the corner. She then exited the closet and went to class. Was Kat going insane or was it her family origin.

Or is it both?

 ** _~ End Of Chapter 2 ~_**


End file.
